


Losing Sleep

by runpuprun



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runpuprun/pseuds/runpuprun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chie ends up sharing a bed with the object of her affection, and realizes just how much reality differs from her imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savorysavery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/gifts).



> written for the tumblr prompt "you’re taking up the whole bed can u please move I know you’re not asleep u jerk I will kung fu kick u out of this bed

Despite it having been her idea, Chie found herself regretting her current situation. She was having an almost impossible time getting to sleep and the reason for her restlessness wasn’t even what she originally thought would be the problem.

  
No, in spite of her earlier beliefs Chie Satonaka was not losing sleep because of blushing nerves and a growing warmth in-between her thighs. She was, however, wide-awake because of splayed limbs and the threat of falling out of bed. Perhaps it had been too long since the school camping trip, but she’d forgotten how much room Yukiko liked to take up when she slept.

  
Admittedly it might have been her own fault. She hadn’t taken into account the fact that they hadn’t washed the guest futon in months before inviting Yukiko over, and by the time she’d remembered it had been too late to do something about it. After the discovery she’d offhandedly suggested that they just share hers (and she’d probably been a little too awkward in her attempts to appear nonchalant at the offer) and when the other girl agreed with a smile the ensuing butterflies had threatened to tear open her stomach.

  
That had been hours ago. The fluttery feeling had persisted throughout the night and as they’d climbed into bed, and had even stayed around for about twenty minutes as they continued to giggle and tease. However as the night progressed Chie was continuously pushed further and further to the edge and the butterflies escaped the confines of her stomach to be replaced by a rather dry, increasingly agitated buzz.

  
Damnit, she wanted back her hopes and totally innocent expectations of slyly cuddling up to the other girl in her sleep

“Move your arm,” she grouched after Yukiko rolled and smacked her in the back of the head. As if to spite her, the girl’s arm stayed nudged against her skull.

  
Maybe she should just move to the floor. She didn’t need a futon anyway, a blanket and a pillow would be fine. It wasn’t like the floor wasn’t carpeted and Chie had napped down there with Mukuro several times anyway.

  
Her inner debate was interrupted by a shin in her lower back and she let out a disgruntled yelp in response. This time she could hear the beginnings to a giggle and it took only a moment for it all to click.

  
“You’re totally awake!” she snapped. Yukiko’s giggles became more pronounced and she began to shake with her laughter. Chie swiveled on the bed to glare at her friend. “Move over!” she ordered.

  
Despite the continuing giggles Yukiko refused to respond.

  
“I know you’re awake, you hyena!” she continued, jabbing the girl in the back.

  
Yukiko squealed and attempted to roll out of reach. “Chie, I’m trying to sleep,” she insisted, continuing her shameless giggles. Even after rolling over the girl still managed to be covering most of the bed.

  
Chie couldn’t decide if she was still annoyed or if she wanted to join in giggling as well. She decided to keep her agitation, if only to not give Yukiko the satisfaction of having won. “I will throw you out of this bed,” she threatened, attempting to thread her way under Yukiko’s outstretched limbs.

  
“Chie, there’s no need to be rude,” the girl replied, trying (and failing) to sound hurt.

  
The short-haired girl grunted as Yukiko attempted to stop her from squirming over. “I’m not kidding,” she promised, “I will kung-fu kick you out of this bed if you don’t move over.” The threat lost a lot of its bite with the fact that Chie could no longer hold back her own laughter.

  
Yukiko squealed as her friend finally managed to weave her way around her limbs, and after attempting to shake Chie off the two girls found themselves tangled together. Chie wasn’t sure how, but after the initial scramble she had ended up underneath the other girl with their twisted limbs splayed across the entirety of the futon. She felt a little silly taking up so much space, but she didn’t dare move for fear that Yukiko would take advantage and push her to the edge again.

  
When the giggling died down the girls found themselves in an awkward silence. Yukiko was the one who finally broke it with a small clearing of her throat. “Am I too heavy? Should I move?” she asked. Her tone was a bit shy, but Chie noted that even though she was offering, Yukiko didn’t make any movements to actually get off.  
“And give you a chance to push me off again?” Chie sniffed in response. “Fat chance. You’re staying right there.”

  
She felt Yukiko smile against her chest and was immensely grateful for the darkness so she could hide how bright red her face had turned. “You can’t complain if I’m heavy in the morning,” Yukiko prodded with a soft giggle before the girl snuggled further into her.

  
Well it wasn’t exactly how she imagined it, but Chie realized that she’d essentially gotten her wish after all. Now she just had to gain the courage to do something like this without the excuse of being forced to sleep together.

  
Maybe she’d talk to Souji about sly skinship pointers in the morning, for now she was content cuddling against a soft, warm body.


End file.
